


Sleeping Sloth

by Pokeluv101



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 14:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19395931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokeluv101/pseuds/Pokeluv101
Summary: Kuro is attacked by a subclass and put under a curse. (KuroMahi)





	Sleeping Sloth

“Why do you have to volunteer us for everything? We’re not a part of C3 but they have us cleaning up their mess. Can’t deal.” Kuro and Mahiru walked down the street together. A few violent subclasses escaped when C3’s headquarter collapsed but they didn’t have many sorcerers available to capture them again. Mahiru offered to help them. “They removed your cast yesterday. Shouldn’t you be resting?”

“Shuhei said that the subclass they spotted in this area is very weak. We should be able to beat him easily even if I can only use one arm. I’ll distract him with my broom and you’ll restrain him. Anyways, if anything happens, I know you’ll protect me.” Mahiru grinned at him. He summoned his broom and languidly moved it in a circle above them. “I’ve gotten a lot better with this so I’ll protect you too.”

“It’s not a matter of how strong you are. I would rather not walk around in the dark and fight vampires when we could be relaxing at home.” He said and watch the broom return to Mahiru’s hands. He met many sorcerers and vampires in his life but Mahiru was the most powerful person he knew. Kuro still wanted to protect him and keep him from danger.

“There’s no guarantee that we’ll find the subclass tonight. This could end up being a leisurely stroll through the park. If we stayed home, there’s a very high chance you would be doing the dishes right now. Would you rather walk with me or do chores?” Mahiru pointed out. He had to chuckle as Kuro groaned. Throughout their time together, he learned how to counter his laziness.

“I wish C3 would do their own dirty work for once.” He muttered. Kuro felt Mahiru’s hand on his arm and he looked down at him. Despite the late hour, he could see the sympathy in his brown eyes. Mahiru knew he had a complicated history with the organization.

“Tsurugi, Jun and Yumikage are a part of C3 but they truly want to protect the city. They’re recovering in the hospital so we should do good in their place. But… I don’t want you to regret anything, Kuro. Should we head home? I can call Shuhei and tell him something came up. Licht and Hyde can take over our patrol.” He offered and took out his phone.

“If we go home now, you’ll just worry about it all night. That’s more troublesome than doing the dishes. They’ve piled up.” He said sarcastically yet they both knew the truth. Seeing how strong and brave Mahiru was made him want to be a better person. He glanced down at his hand. Kuro wondered how he would react if he said he wanted to hold his hand. He shook the thought from his head.

“Since we’re out late tonight, you can sleep in tomorrow. Don’t expect me to let you do that often though. Classes will start again soon.” Mahiru reminded him. He thought if how quickly time had passed since he met Kuro. When he was alone, his days felt long and slow. Now, time passed too fast and he wished he had more time with Kuro.

They were supposed to search for the rogue subclass but Mahiru was focused on Kuro. As they walked, they talked about the coming school semester. Kuro found himself looking forward to it, even if he had to wake up early. It had been a long time since he had been so hopeful of the future.

He looked down at him and their eyes met. Kuro saw how his brown eyes widen and panic entered them. At that same moment, Mahiru shoved him backwards and summoned his spear. A vampire came between them but he managed to parry his attack. He turned his hip and changed his stance to catch his sword against the rod. He slammed his spear downward to force the subclass to lower his sword as well.

Without missing a beat, Kuro attacked the subclass while his Eve kept him immobilized. He stabbed his claws through his chest and the vampire went limp. Kuro took his hand back and flicked the blood from his fingers. Mahiru gently cupped his hand and wiped his fingers with a napkin. “That went well. We should call Shuhei and tell him to pick up the subclass.”

“Hopefully, they’ll come soon so we can head home. At least this is over faster than I thought. Your training with Tsurugi has helped you with your spear.” His compliment made Mahiru’s cheeks redden. He turned away so he wouldn’t see his blush. While he called Shuhei, Kuro knelt next to the subclass to restrain him. It would be troublesome if he recovered and attacked them again.

Kuro picked up the sword the subclass had and studied the blade. The black metal reminded him of the weapons sorcerers could summon and he wondered if he stole it from C3. The moon was reflected in the metal and he tilted the sword. A face appeared in the blade and he dropped the sword. “Shit!”

“What is it, Kuro?” He raced to help him when he heard him yell. He started to slump to the ground but Mahiru managed to catch him. Kuro was too heavy for him to carry so he carefully lowered him onto his lap. Mahiru placed his cheek was close to his lips and he felt Kuro’s breath on his cheek. He let out a sigh of relief but he quickly became worried again.

Mahiru didn’t know why Kuro suddenly fainted. He searched for an injury but there wasn’t any blood. It seemed like he was merely sleeping. He urgently called Shuhei again and explained the situation to him. He hoped C3 would know how to help Kuro. He looked down at him and squeezed his hand. “Don’t worry, Kuro. Help is coming.”

* * *

“The subclass has the ability to put people to sleep. The sword he stole from us made the curse powerful enough to affect a Servamp. We’re searching for a way to break it. Hopefully, it’ll simply wear off with time.” A doctor explained Kuro’s condition to Mahiru. They immediately brought Kuro to a hospital but they weren’t able to wake him.

Even though the spell wasn’t deadly, Mahiru’s worried expression didn’t change. Toru wanted to reassure his nephew so he joked, “Maybe this ability is like Sleeping Beauty’s curse and you can wake him with true love’s kiss.”

“You should stick to puns, Uncle. Those jokes were less painful to listen to.” Mahiru smiled weakly. “Thank you for coming. I know you’re probably busy. Is there anything we can do for Kuro while we look for a solution? Maybe we can talk to the subclass and ask him to lift the spell.”

“We thought of that but he refuses to talk to us. Don’t worry, C3 has experts and they’ll wake Kuro up.” Toru patted his shoulder. Mahiru hated that there was nothing he could do for Kuro. “C3 wants a report about this incident but I can fill it out for you. Misono and your other friends are here. Do you want to go and talk to them while I do that?”

Mahiru shook his head. “I want to stay here with Kuro.”

Mahiru hadn’t left his side since they arrived at the hospital. After Toru and the doctor left the room, Mahiru let out a heavy breath. He leaned over Kuro and gently brushed his bangs out of his eyes. At least the spell didn’t give Kuro nightmares and he was sleeping peacefully. He didn’t know much more about the curse though.

He felt guilty that he insisted they fight the subclass and it led to Kuro being attacked. They were partners so he should’ve been able to protect him. An idea came to him and he pulled up his sleeve. He placed his arm on Kuro’s mouth and pressed his skin on his sharp fangs. Mahiru winced slightly when his fangs pierced his skin. He hoped feeding him his blood would make him stronger.

“You’re going to get a long lecture for sleeping this much, Kuro. But, please, wake up soon.” Kuro didn’t answer his soft plea. He heard him swallow but nothing else followed. He continued to lay motionless.

Mahiru laid his head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat. It reassured him that Kuro was merely asleep and not dead. He thought of other things he could do to break the curse and wake him. The time Kuro was trapped in the black sphere came to mind. He spoke to him even though he couldn’t answer. “Maybe I can use _Elpis_ to enter your heart and break the spell from the inside.”

He couldn’t be certain if it would work though. Mahiru didn’t know what the subclass did to put Kuro to sleep. He adjusted the pillow beneath his head so he would be comfortable. His hand fell onto his hair and he threaded his fingers through his locks. “You’re going to get a long lecture for sleeping this much, Kuro. But, please, wake up soon.”

Mahiru debated with himself if he should go to the research team and help them search for a solution. He didn’t want to leave Kuro’s side though. On the other hand, waiting was frustrating. He touched the bell on his chest and rang it softly. “I wish I could talk to you at least.”

Mahiru heard the door open behind him and he hoped his uncle returned with good news. He jumped to his feet when he saw that it was the subclass they fought earlier. Immediately, he placed himself between the subclass and Kuro and summoned his spear to protect him. He subtly took out his phone to call for help. The hospital room was small so his spear wasn’t the best weapon to use. At least the subclass was unarmed.

He didn’t want to fight and endanger Kuro. He decided to barter with the subclass. Mahiru didn’t lower his spear even as he said, “Tell me how to break the curse you put on Kuro and I’ll let you go free.”

The subclass lounged at him and Mahiru raised his spear to block his fangs. He was pushed backwards slightly but he quickly dug heel into the floor. Mahiru felt his back hit the bed and he muttered a curse. He saw him raise his claws to attack him but he couldn’t dodge when Kuro was behind him. He kicked the subclass’s leg to throw him off balance and push him away.

His attack staggered him but it didn’t stop him. The subclass’s claw flashed before his eyes. Mahiru felt someone push him aside and away from the claws. His vision was blocked by Kuro who protected him. He punched the subclass and knocked him back. Kuro wrapped his arm around Mahiru’s waist and pulled him against his side. “Troublesome. I thought we already won.”

“Kuro, you’re awake!” Mahiru cried his name. “When did that happen?”

“I would tell you but then you’ll yell at me.” Kuro licked the blood on his lips. “Let’s focus on fighting this troublesome guy.”

* * *

“My blood broke the spell but you pretended to stay asleep?” Mahiru screamed once they were alone in the hospital room. He took a pillow and lightly hit Kuro with it. As relieved as he was that he was awake, he was equally angry with the trick. “I know you’re lazy and you like sleep but why would you do that? Do you know how worried I was?”

“You said you would give me a lecture for sleeping so long. I wanted to sleep for another hour and hope you would forget about giving me that lecture. Shouldn’t you treat this cat kinder since I was put under a subclass’s curse?” He groaned. Mahiru stopped and set the pillow on his lap. He pouted at him and sat next to him on the bed. Kuro touched his hand. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. I’m glad that everything worked out.” Mahiru couldn’t stay angry with him. He leaned against his arm and closed his eyes. He wasn’t able to rest earlier because he was so worried about Kuro. “It’s my turn to sleep in. Wake me up in a few minutes.”

“I can’t make any promises because I might take a little nap with you.” Kuro said but Mahiru had already drifted off. He brushed his finger touch the bite mark on his arm. He believed that it was the bond they formed rather than his blood that broke the curse. His next words were a whisper Mahiru didn’t hear. “Next time, you can try to wake me up with a kiss.”


End file.
